Filling the Void
by Blackrose3107
Summary: Jessica Blythe is your average girl living an average life. When suddenly she is forced to move from her home country, Australia, to America with her family. She never expected to like living there, until her neighbour Sam Witwicky buy's a yellow and black Camaro and thrusts her into a world of Aliens, adventure and… romance? What? Pairing unknown. Rated T for cursing.
1. Meeting the Neighbours

Jessica Blythe is your average girl living an average life. When suddenly she is forced to move from her home country, Australia, to America with her family. She never expected to like living there, until her neighbour Sam Witwicky buy's a yellow and black Camaro and thrusts her into a world of Aliens, adventure and… romance? What? OC X ?- pairing unknown. Rated M for safety as there will be swearing.

' _Thoughts'_

' **Com link'**

Hey Guys! This is the first story that I have written in a very long time. So I would love to know what you think of it, and I hope you enjoy!

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own transformers or any of its characters. I only own my OC's.**_

(Jess' POV)

I looked out of the small aeroplane window. The clouds floated idly by, as if they had not a care in the world. Meanwhile I was sitting there becoming increasingly agitated. I have been sitting on this plane for 15 hours, and I was more than ready to be done with this flight from hell. From the screeching child 3 rows in front of me, to the selfish woman behind me who keeps digging her knees into my seat, I just wanted OFF this hellish flight. I honestly didn't know how I was going to last for one more hour. And to think that this could have all been avoided if we had just stayed in my home country.

"Trust us, you're going to love it here," my mum had said. _Yeah, I just love moving across the country away from all my friends, moving schools, oh yeah, and moving ACROSS the COUNTRY just 'cause you got offered a new job in America. So not fair._ Unless you couldn't already tell, I don't like this new arrangement. Neither do my brother and sister. The only ones excited about this new move are my parents.

"Sure," I had replied noncommittedly. After another gruelling hour, the piolet finally announced that we were landing. I put my seatbelt on when the sign turned on and anxiously awaited to land just to be off this plane.

The landing went fine with only a little turbulence on the way down. We collected our bags and left the airport waiting for my dad who had flown over a week before to start moving into our new house. On the drive there my brother and I watched Captain America: Civil War on our portable DVD player. We both shared a love of marvel movies.

We finally arrived at the new house in a nice looking neighbourhood and pulled into the driveway. The house was two stories painted white and green. Walking through the front door we walked through a long hallway leading to the kitchen. The first room to the right in the hallway was the lounge room that connected to the dining room and the kitchen. To the left was a study, a bathroom and a bedroom which was quickly claimed by my brother. _Typical,_ _he just wants to be closer to the fridge._ Also in the hallway was a set of stairs that led up to the master bedroom. Obviously this was my parent's room. Heading to the left was the second biggest room after the master, which I was quick to claim. That left my sister with the third room right next to the bathroom.

I entered my new room and saw that dad had already assembled my bed and a set of draws. To the right was a built in wardrobe with a mirror door. _I guess that could come in handy._ I decided then that I should start unpacking cause no matter how much I sulked, we were not going to be moving back home.

About 2 hours later and I was ready to crash. I had only unpacked about half of what I own, but on top of a 16 hour flight I was more than ready for sleep. _Jet lag's a bitch._ I had just laid down on my bed to have a bit of a nap when I heard the doorbell ring. Curiously, I stood at the top of the stair case to see who it was. Dad had already opened the door and invited them in.

At the door was a short, middle aged looking woman with brown/red hair and beside her, a middle aged looking man with receding dark hair. Behind them was a tall boy about my age with curly, brown hair.

"Come on in. My name's Mike Blythe. Pleasure to meet you." My dad said whilst shaking hands with the older man. _Ah,_ I thought, _Must be the neighbours._

"Pleasure to meet you to mike, I'm Ron, this is my wife Judy and our son Sam. We're the Witwicky's. We live just next door to you."

"Nice to meet you. Ah, this is my wife, Sophie Blythe." Dad said when mum walked around the corner.

"Hi! Nice to meet you. Thanks for coming over. Here, come into the kitchen and take a seat. Sorry the place is such a mess." My mum said laughing.

"Oh don't apologize. You have a lovely home. And it's nice to meet you too."

"Hey kids! Come on down to meet the neighbours."

I sighed and began to walk down the stairs. Behind me my sister followed and me brother emerged from his room downstairs.

"This is our eldest one, Zoe. She'll be turning 18 soon and will be in her final year of school. This is our second eldest Jess, she will be turning 17 in July and she is in her second last year of school. And this is our youngest, Tom who is 14 in September with 4 more years till he graduates. Kids, this is Ron, Judy and Sam Witwicky. They live just next door." Dad introduced. _Wow,_ I thought, _Way to tell them our life story._

"Oh my goodness look at all of you! And Jess and Sammy are the same age. Maybe you two could be friends!" She squealed. Literally squealed.

I laughed. "Yeah. Hopefully." I said. _Better pretend I actually like it here or else it's another long and boring lecture from the parentals._

Sam looked uncomfortable as he replied, "Yeah, sure." He smiled at my direction.

"Anyway, now that introductions are done would you like anything to drink?" My mother said with a smile, gesturing towards the kitchen.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

The Witwicky's left after a couple of hours getting to know each other. After getting over our initial awkwardness, Sam and I began talking and soon realised that we have quite a lot in common. He told me about how embarrassing his parents can be sometimes and I told him all about my home country and how I really didn't want to leave. He left with the exception that we would hang out in a couple of days so he can show me around. At least school hasn't started yet and it wouldn't for a couple of weeks. I don't think I could really handle moving to a foreign country and starting at a whole new school all in the same week.

I laid on my bed staring up at the ceiling and thinking about the day's events. It had been a very long and emotional day. I turned over to look at the alarm clock that read 9:30 pm and thought, _It's really early for me to go to sleep, but I'm just so tired._ And with that though I got up and began getting ready for bed. Soon enough I was tucked into my bed thinking about all the things that I already missed from back home.

 _This sucks,_ I thought before I drifted off into sleep.


	2. A day at the lake

Chapter 2

I was walking slowly down the beach, just admiring the view whilst collecting sea shells. I turned to look at the setting sun on the horizon, just beginning to dip below the calm blue waves. I could feel the last of the suns rays warming my face, the feeling of the soft sand between my toes and the feel of the salty wind against my face and rushing through my hair. This was my home, right here. I had just started to walk back down the beach when-

*Ring, ring.* I was awoken by the sound of my phone ringing.

I unplugged my phone from its charger and answered with a groggy, "Hello?"

"Hey Jess, It's me Sam. I was just wondering if you wanted to come down to the lake with me and Miles today?" Sam replied.

I held back a groan. It's not that I don't want to go. It's just, I don't want to go with Miles. I had been here a week now and Sam had introduced the two of us not so long ago. He was ok some of the time, but most of the time he was just downright offensive with his whole, 'Bro's before Hoes" type of vibe. The only thing is, he is Sam's only other friend besides me, so I can't really say no just because of Miles. I would hate to hurt Sam's feelings.

"Yeah sure, sounds fun. What time?" I said, withholding a sigh.

"Awesome! About maybe, 10 ish?" He said.

I looked at my bedside alarm clock which read 9:07. "Make it 10:30 and it's a deal." I liked to have as much free time as I can before I go out anywhere. What can I say, I love my books.

"Done. See ya at 10:30 then. See you soon. Bye!" He said.

"Yep, see ya. Bye!" I said before I hung up.

I sighed as I lay back down on my bed. I wasn't sure how this day would turn out, but I didn't think it would be good. _Well, I still have about an hour and a half to get ready, might as well get a little bit of reading in before I have to go,_ I thought to myself as I leaned across to me bedside table where my book sat. It was a good book so far, about a 300 year old Indian curse placed on two princes. There was a lot of history and romance involved and so far I loved it.

After a while of reading I looked over towards my alarm clock again and noticed that it was 9:57. I sighed, _I guess I should go and get ready now._ I first packed a bag with my spare clothes, my towel and sun block. I got dressed into my swimmers with my casual clothes over the top. _Right, better have something to eat then._ I descended down the stairs and made my way into the kitchen where I planned make myself a bowl of cereal.

"Morning Jess." My mother greeted me as I came into the kitchen. She was sitting at the table having her morning coffee while scrolling through Facebook.

"Morning." I replied. I grabbed a bowl out from the cupboard and placed it on the table. "Sam asked if I wanted to go down to the lake with him and miles today." I said to Mum as I grabbed the box of cereal.

"Oh really? What did you say?" She asked, turning towards me.

"I said that I would go. If that's ok with you?" I told her. I had just finished poring the milk and was making my way towards the table.

"Yes of course honey! I'm glad to see that you are making friends so quickly!" She replied enthusiastically. _Well it's not like I have much of a choice,_ I thought. _Besides, I would rather make friends with someone who is going to the same school as me. It'll be good if I know at least one person there._

"Ok, well I will probably be leaving after I finish breakfast." I said after swallowing a mouthful of cereal.

"Ok honey, you have a good day then" She replied returning to her scrolling. I quickly finished my cereal and grabbed my bag, making my way to the front door.

The walk down to the lake was very calm and serene. There was a pleasant heat warming my back and a gentle breeze fluttered around me. I suddenly remembered the dream that I was awoken from this morning. I missed the sun and the heat back home, it somehow felt different here. I missed my home very much.

"Jess!" I was once again awakened from my musings as a voice called my name. I looked up and saw that it was Sam standing at the entrance to the lake with Miles right beside him. I could already see the 'flirty' smirk from here.

 _I am already starting to regret coming out today_

I smiled, "Hey Sam, Miles. How are you?"

"Oh I am so much better now that you're here." Miles replied with that 'flirty' smirk of his again.

I rolled my eyes and ignored him, instead turning to Sam instead. "Miles, we talked about this. And I'm good Jess, How are you?" He replied.

"I'm good. Glad to be out of the house actually. I think I'll go crazy I have to unpack anymore boxes." I said laughing, noticing out of the corner of my eye Miles pouting. _Ah well. He'll recover._

He laughed, "Well I am glad that I could help rescue you from that. How about we jump into the lake and cool down?"

"Sounds like a plan." I smiled. We start making out way down to the lake, Sam telling me what I should expect from their school. They told me all about the different groups and about the resident bully/evil jock Trent. I sincerely hoped I wouldn't meet him, but I probably won't have much luck avoiding him. Sam was also telling me how he had this deal with his dad. Something about getting 3 A's and 2 grand and his dad will buy him a car.

We stayed at the lake for a few hours, splashing each other, having water fights and just sitting around talking. Even though I was quite reluctant to go out today, I found I actually really enjoyed myself. Miles really isn't that bad. After he got the message that I really wasn't interested in him, he actually turned out to be a pretty decent guy. Still not the greatest, but still decent. The sun had fallen pretty low and when I checked to see what the time was, I was surprised to see that it was already half pass five.

"5:30, damn it's getting pretty late. I should probably start heading back home now. Mum will be wondering where I am." I said standing up, starting to pack my belongings away.

"Aw are you sure you can't stay any longer?" Miles whined. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, mum doesn't want me out after dark. Something about not really knowing the area yet. Besides, I'll see you tomorrow anyway." I said.

"Yeah that's true. I can't wait to see if you're in any of my classes. How cool would it be if you were?" Sam said excitedly. _I really hoped I had at least one class with_ _him._

"That would be epic. I really hope that we do share some of the same classes. I said smiling, starting to walk backwards to the entrance.

"Oh wait! I almost forgot to ask. If I get the third A tomorrow, would you want to come to the car dealership with me and my dad? Miles would come but he has chores to do, apparently." He asked rolling his eyes at his friend, who mind you, wasn't even paying attention.

"I'll have to check that it is ok with my parents, but I think it should be fine. Sound like a lot of fun though. Hopefully I can come." I replied smiling. "I got to go. I'll see you tomorrow!"

"Awesome! I'll see you tomorrow Jess!" Sam yelled. Miles just gave a small wave as I turned around and started the walk back home. Despite tomorrow being my first day at school, which was already pretty far into the term, I was kind of excited. At least I know Sam and Miles so I won't be left completely on my own tomorrow.

I approached my house and walked up the driveway, unlocking the gate once I reached the front door. "I'm home!" I called out once I entered.

"Hi sweetie! How was your day today? Did you have fun?" Mum answered sitting in the middle of the lounge room surrounded my packing boxes.

"Yeah, it was really great. I had a lot of fun hanging out with Sam and his friend Miles." I said, moving to the back porch to hang out my still damp towel.

"That's great honey. I'm glad that you will know at least 2 people when you start school tomorrow." She said still unpacking. "I haven't quite gotten around to making dinner yet, so I was think we could just get take out? How's that sound?" She asked.

"Yeah that sounds good." I replied. "I'm just gonna head up and have a shower. I feel really grotty." I laughed a little.

"Ok Jess. I'll call you when everyone is home so we can decide on dinner." She said moving onto another box.

"Ok sounds good." I started making my way up the stairs when I remembered something. "Oh! Almost forgot. Can I go with Sam tomorrow to get his car? If he gets his third A that is." I turned and asked my mother.

"Yes of course, if that's ok with him." She permitted.

"Yeah he's cool with it. Thank you!" I said, continuing up the stairs and into my room to grab a clean set of clothes and heading into the bathroom. _I hope tomorrow isn't as bad as I am thinking it will be._

 **Ok, so I know that it has been legit ages since I made this story, and I'm sorry I haven't updated sooner. I blame my lack of motivation for that tbh. So here is an insanely long chapter to hopefully make up for that, I hope? As you can see, we will start to get into the story in the next chapter and I hope that the story so far is ok. I'm not the greatest at writing so if you have any tips, or you can find little errors, be sure to let me know cause I always appreciate feedback. Just please, not mean comments, this is my first real fan fic so please be nice! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Also, props if you know what the book mentioned in this chapter is.**

 **Blackrose3107**


	3. First day drama

Chapter 3

 **Hi… So yeah I know that it has been an insanely long time since I updated this story and to be truthful, I kinda gave up on it. I can't even remember what the plan was for it anyway. Buuut.. I just recently got a new laptop (cause my other one that had my stories on it died) and I want to try and update this story. I actually really enjoyed writing these chapters so hopefully, that'll inspire me to try and write and update more. No promises though! But yes because you guys have had to wait like a billion years for this story to be updated, I have posted 2 chapters for you! It was mostly because I wrote too much to fit into 1 chapter haha. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy these updates and be sure to leave a comment on what you think so far. I would love to hear your ideas on how you think this story will go. Thanks a million and I'll talk to you all later!**

 **-Blackrose3107**

Waking up the next morning was hard. I really did not want to go to school. Especially as it is my first day, for the first time in a long time, I'd be the new girl. I mean yeah, I'll have Sam and Miles there, but still. It'll be so awkward and embarrassing.

Once I had finally gotten out of bed and made my way downstairs, I made myself some breakfast. Just simple toast, nothing extraordinary.

"Ok everyone, you know the drill. Get dressed and then it's photo time." My mum said. There was a chorus of groans from my siblings and I but we did as we were told. We all headed upstairs to get changed into our school clothes. Another thing I will have to get used to. Not wearing a uniform to school. _How do they do it every single day? Having to pick out a different outfit all the time_. _I know this'll get annoying._

After I had decided on an outfit, my favourite pair of navy-blue jeans and a yellow T-shirt, I made my way downstairs where my family was waiting.

"Ok everyone, back against the wall over there." Mum said directing us over to the hallway. "Ok everyone, now smile!" I tried to muster up a convincing smile, but you could tell it didn't reach my eyes. Most of my smiles are like that these days.

After we suffered through what fell like 10 minutes of photos, mum ushered us all outside and into the car. As we all got into the car, I noticed Sam getting ready to leave with his dad in his green convertible. He looked over at the sound of my mum's car starting up and waved when he saw me sitting in the back seat. I smiled back at him and waved. If not for it being my first day of school, I might have asked to get a ride with him.

It only took about 15 minutes to get to the new school which was both a blessing and a curse. Luckily, Sam having left not too long after us, pulled up right behind us. _Thank God. I really didn't want to walk into this school alone and not knowing where I'm going._ We said goodbye to mum as she told us to have a good day. I grabbed my stuff out of the back and turned to Sam, who was just getting out of his dads' car.

I sent a wave to Mr Witwicky and moved to join Sam, who had stared making his way towards me. "Morning. Ready to face the wolves?" Sam asked me jokingly.

I laughed, "Dude I don't think I'll ever be ready. Let's just get this over with." I shouldered my bag and grimaced. Sam laughed and we made our way to the front of the school. My brother and sister had already gone not bothering to wait for me and Sam. _Traitors,_ I thought. _At least they're happy to be here._

As we were walking, I noticed that Sam and I were getting a lot of stares. Most were full of curiosity, _probably wondering who I was_ , but others were filled with an emotion I couldn't recognise. Sam was talking beside me, trying to teach me the best routs to get to my classes, which ways to go to avoid bullies ect. We were making our way to the office because I needed to pick up my schedule when I noticed a tall, blond boy staring at Sam with a smirk on his face. Sam had noticed as well because he sped up and urged me to walk faster. I looked back to see the boy looking me up and down now with a now predatory smirk. I shivered and walked faster.

When we walked into the office, I saw Sam let out a relieved breath. _I wonder if that guy was Trent? The guy that is constantly bulling Sam._ I walked up to the front desk and smiled politely at the lady behind the desk. When she asked what she could help us with I told here my name and that I was there to pick up my class schedule. She smiled and passed my a few pieces of paper. She asked if Sam would be happy to guide me through the day to which he said yes. After that was settled Sam and I exited the office and started on to my first class.

"So by the looks of this we actually have quite a few classes together." Sam said while looking at my classes. "We only really have 2 where we're not together."

"Oh thank God. I am beyond glad that we have most classes together." That still didn't mean I was looking forward to those 2 classes by myself though. Not too thrilled about that.

As we were walking, we weren't paying too much attention to what was happening around us which was a big mistake on our parts, because we ran into the boy from before, only now he had friends with him.

"Hey! Watch it Wilkikity! Can't you see I'm walking here?" The boy said and shoved passed Sam and I, sending a wink in my direction making me want to vomit. Sam stumbled as he was shoved back but didn't say anything. The boys laughed as they walked away and I looked next to me to make sure my friend was ok.

"Are you alright? That looked pretty rough" I asked steadying him. He frowned and shook his head. "Yeah I'm fine. I was hoping to avoid him this morning. Guess I can't be that lucky." He replied.

"So… I take it that was the Trent guy you were telling me about?" I asked cautiously. I didn't want to make him feel bad.

"Yeah, that's him alright. Let's just try to forget about it and head to class." He said beginning to lead the way again. I shrugged and sighed, _if he doesn't want to talk about it, I'm not going to force him._ He led me to my first class where the teacher stood me up in front of the class to introduce myself, which was humiliating. Aside from that, and the creepy looks I kept getting from Trent when he was in my class, the rest of the day went pretty smoothly. I thought that it was going to be so much worse in my head.

 _I'm so tired. I just want to go home and sleep._

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

 **Also I felt like changing the names of Jess's siblings so apologies for any confusion!**

 **-Blackrose3107**


	4. The last class

Chapter 4

Finally, we were in our last period of the day, History with Mr Hosney. This was one of the classes that I shared with Sam. Due to me starting towards the end of the term, the rest of the class was presenting their family Genealogy reports, so I just basically had to sit there and watch. It was nice not having to take notes or anything. I was admittedly watching the time more than I was watching the presenters, that was until it was Sam's turn. I decided to pay attention and listen to my friend's presentation.

"Ok, Mr Witwicky you're up." Mr Hosney said. Sam grabbed his bag that had items he would use for his presentation and made his way to the front of the classroom. Once he was standing at the podium, he emptied his backpack onto the desk.

"Sorry, I got a lot of stuff." Sam said bending down to put his backpack on the floor. "Ok, for my family gen-" as he stood back up, he got hit with what looked like a piece of paper. I turned around to try and see who had done it and I saw Trent smirking next to a beautiful girl. _That must be his girlfriend. They're sitting so close to each other._ The girl didn't look to impressed so I assume that it must have been Trent who hit Sam with the paper.

"Who did- who did that? People. Responsibility." Mr Hosney said as he stood up to address the class. He motioned for Sam to continue.

"Ok so for my family genealogy report, I decided to do it on my great-great- grandfather, who was a famous man. Captain Archibald Witwicky, very famous explorer. In fact, he was one of the first to explore the Arctic Circle." Sam began, holding up an old map for the class to see. "In 1897, he took 41 brave sailors to the Arctic Shelf." I could almost picture it, the biting cold of the frozen landscape.

"So that's the story, right? Here we have some of the basic instruments and tools that were used by 19th century seamen." The classed laughed at the word. I felt a bit like giggling too, but I composed myself, for Sam's sake. _God_ _I am so immature._

He continued, ignoring the snickers of the class. "This is the quadrant which you can get for 80 bucks. This is all for sale by the way." _Oh my gosh, is he seriously trying to sell his grandfathers stuff during his presentation? Unbelievable,_ I thought with a look of disbelief on my face. "Like the sextant here." Cue more giggling. "$50 for these which is a bargain." He held up a pair of old looking glasses with both lenses being cracked. "These are pretty cool, these are my grandfathers' glasses. I haven't quite gotten them appraised yet but that have seen many cool things." Sam just kept going, unaware that Mr Hosney was becoming impatient.

"Are you going to seel me his liver?" I had to fight really hard to stifle my laugh at that comment. He went on to say how it wasn't show and sell and that his grandfather would probably not be too proud of him at what he was doing. Sam then went on to explain that the money would be going towards his car fund and after Mr Hosney had to remind him again to keep on track, Sam finally continued his story.

"Unfortunately my great-great-grandfather, the genius that he was, wound up going blind and crazy in a psycho ward drawing these strange symbols and babbling about some giant ice man that he thought he's discovered-" Sam was interrupted by the sound of the bell ringing, signalling the end of classes for the day. I smiled at Sam and motioned that I would wait outside. _I highly doubt that he would get the A that he needed for his car._ So I packed up my things and waited just outside the door for Sam.

"Hey there beautiful." I heard an arrogant voice say beside me. My stomach willed with dread as I turned to my left to see Trent leaning casually on one arm with that stupid smirk on his face. I tried to repress a shudder when I realised that he was speaking to me.

"Uhh… hi?" I replied. _Wow. Way to go, now you look stupid._

"I'm Trent. But I'm sure you've heard of me by now." He said. _Good God this guy is such an ass. Why anyone would even_ _want_ _to date him is a mystery._

"…" I hesitated. "Uh huh. I'm Jess. Can I help you?" I deadpanned. This guy was already so high on my shit list and he just kept going!

He laughed, "No but maybe I can help you. How's about you and I go for a little drive. I can" He chuckled, "show you around. If ya know what I mean?" He finished with a wink. _And now I feel that need to vomit. Again._

"How about you piss off?" I asked with a fake smile. "Better yet, how bout you take a nice long walk off a very short cliff? Oh and by the way, your girlfriend is waiting right behind you." I said and I turned on my heal and walked down the hall without waiting for a reply. I was so mad that I forgot I was supposed to be waiting for Sam. _The nerve of that guy! Honestly! Ah well, judging by the look he was getting from his girlfriend he is probably going to get dumped sooner than later._

I only then realised that I was supposed to wait for Sam when he all of a sudden came running out of the building. "Yes! Yes! Yes!" He cried picking me up spinning me around. I laughed at the absurdity of it all. "So I take it you got an A?"

"It's an A-. Still and A though!" He said happily leading me towards his dads car which was parked not too far away. "Wait, you're still coming with me right?" He asked giving me his puppy dog eyes. I laughed and said, "Of course! I am beyond curious about what kind of car you'll get."

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

 **Ok, so. I am also in the process of writing the 5** **th** **chapter. Not too sure when I will be uploading it. And I promise that there will be transformers in the next chapter, sorry if it is a bit boring at the moment. I'll try my very best to finish the next chapter by next week.**


	5. Uncle Bobby B baby

He cheered and jumped into his dad's car, proudly showing off his paper. I just shook my head and texted my mum that I was heading to the car dealership with Sam. She replied back saying ok and to not be out too late.

I said hello to Mr Witwicky and hopped into the back seat. I admittedly drifted off into my own little world for a bit until we pulled into a Porsche dealership. Sam started to get really excited until Mr Witwicky said he was just kidding. I felt really bad for him, that was quite a nasty trick. Not too long after we pulled into a run-down dealership with the name Bobby B's. There was a man dressed as a clown out the front waving a sign to cars passing by.

 _Jeez what a dump. I know Sam's dad is cheap but damn!_ I thought to myself as I got out of the car. Sam was arguing with his dad behind me as I went over to inspect some of the cars. A man approached us wearing a welcoming smile. "Gentlemen. And lady" He said after noticing me. "Bobby Bolivia. Like the country except without the runs. How can I help you?" He asked with a slightly creepy smile.

"Well my son here is looking to buy his first car." Mr Witwicky said with a pat on Sam's shoulder. _Wow, he looks so disappointed. Poor Sam_.

"You came to see me?" Bobby asked. "I had to." Sam replied dejectedly. "That practically makes us family. Uncle Bobby B baby. Uncle Bobby B." He said shaking Sam's hand.

I tapped Sam on the shoulder getting his attention. "Hey Sam, I'm just going to take a look around if that's alright with you?" I asked.

"Yeah sure. Go for it. Who knows, you may actually find something good here." Sam replied smiling slightly.

I smiled comfortingly at him and patted him on the shoulder as I passed by. As I headed off I started looking around me for anything that could pass as a decent car. So far, nothing. _All of these cars are probably better off in a scrapyard. They're all crap!_ Just as I had decided to give up my search and break the bad news to Sam, I heard the sound of an engine from behind me. I turned around and saw a yellow and black stiped car. It was a little old but considering the state of the cars around me, it wasn't that bad.

I walked over to inspect it and I noticed that the brand on the car was a Chevrolet Camaro. There were a few spots where the paint was faded and/or chipped, and there were also parts that looked rusted but overall not too bad of a car. At least in my opinion, I was by no means a professional.

"I think that you are the only good car in this whole place." I said whilst leaning in through the open window. It felt like the car shivered, but I just shrugged it off. Cars don't shudder. I looked over the car once more before deciding to share my find with Sam. I noticed him with his Dad and 'Uncle Bobby B' looking at a couple of beaten up cars about two rows away from me. I whistled to get their attention and when Sam turned, I lifted my arm and waved him over.

As they made their way over to me, I decided to get into the passenger side of the car to have a closer look. "This isn't too bad. It has racing stripes." Sam said as he brushed his hand over the roof.

"Yeah it's got racing-" 'Uncle Bobby B' said as he had a closer look at the car. "What the heck is this. I don't know nothing about this car." I tuned the rest out instead focusing on Sam who had seated himself in the drivers seat.

"Well Sam, what do you think?" I asked him nervously. After all, picking a car for you friend is quite stressful. You hope that they'll like what you pick out. The interior of the car was in pretty good shape as well. I stroked the black and yellow leather seats and I could have swore the car shuddered again. I looked over at Sam to see if he noticed but he hadn't.

"It feels good." Sam said, wiping some dust away on the steering wheel with his thumb. _What the heck is that? Maybe the previous owner made their own logo on the wheel?_ It looked like a metal face. "Weird" I whispered to myself.

"How much?" I heard Mr Witwicky ask.

"Well considering the semi classic nature of the vehicle with the slick wheels and the custom paint job-" Bobby started but was interrupted by Sam. "Yeah but the paints faded." Bobby crouched down and leant through the passenger window. _He's is really close. It's making me feel a bit uncomfortable._ "y-yeah but its custom," he tried to explain only for Sam to interrupt him again. "It's custom faded?"

"Well its your first car I wouldn't expect you to understand. Five grand." He declared standing up to face Mr Witwicky finally giving me my personal space back. "No I'm not paying over four. Sorry." Mr Witwicky replied.

"Kid, come on, get out. Get out the car." Bobby said ushering Sam out.

"No, no, no. You said cars pick their drivers." Sam shot back. At this point I was quite confused, I had obviously missed a conversation from before.

"Well sometimes they pick a driver with a cheap-ass. Out of the car." He said and moved to the yellow Beetle parked beside the Camaro. "Now this one here for four g's is a beaut." Bobby said getting into the Beetle. Mr Witwicky suggested to Sam a Fiesta with racing stripes, but he denied saying that he didn't want a Fiesta.

I sighed Sam got out of the car. "Such a shame. I was really hoping that Sam would get you." I whispered as I patted the dash of the Camaro. I reached for the handle intending on getting out but when I pulled, nothing happened. "What the?" I mumbled as I tried again. _Damn I think the door is jammed_. Finally after a couple of tries and a call from Sam, the door finally released and I was free at last. I gave the car another look over with a small frown on my face and shut the door. This car must have an issues with its doors because as soon as my door closed, the drivers door opened and crashed into the Beetle.

I gasped in shock and surprise as I quickly made my way around the Camaro and to the beetle. "Oh my gosh, I am so sorry! I didn't think that I shut the door that hard!" I cried, panicking that someone was hurt or that I would have to pay for any damages made to either car. Bobby assured that he was fine and for 'Manny' to 'grab a sledge-hammer and bang this stuff out baby.' And just when I thought that this day couldn't get any weirder, especially that way that 'Uncle Bobby B' was laughing, I thought I heard more noises come from the Camaro. Just as I turned to look, the car let of a high-pitched noise that smashed all the surrounding cars windows and windshields.

Everyone ducked down and covered their heads as glass rained down upon us. We were all extremely lucky that there were no injuries. Bobby looked around in horror as he saw what remained of his car yard. _I do feel bad for the guy. This'll cost a fortune to fix._ Then Bobby quickly turned around and held up four fingers.

"Four thousand!" He practically screamed at us. As Mr Witwicky and Sam hurried after Bobby into the office to sign the paperwork, I stared uneasily at the car. I couldn't help but feel nervous but also excited. _It's ok Jess. The car just has a couple of issues and bugs. Everything will be fine._

But deep down I knew that I was lying to myself.

 **{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

 **Ok everyone. Here as promised, chapter 5! I really wanted to get this chapter out this week and I am quite proud of my motivation lately. Hopefully I will keep up with these regular updates but as work gets busier, I just can't make any promises I'm afraid. So I hope you enjoyed this chapter and don't forget to review! I would love to hear what you guys think of this story so far and if you have any suggestions. Thanks again, and I will talk to you all later!**

 **-Blackrose3107.**


End file.
